Meet Jana Berry
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Rachel gets a sister, Finn's secrets are revealed. All FABERRY and light slash...Rachel thought her mother was Shelby but it's really a resident of Port Charles who in my world never arrive at P.C will be discover as Rachel's real mother...
1. Chapter 1

_Meet Jana Berry_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part One _

_"Mr. Shue, I want to raise my hand before Rachel speaks and takes up the whole Glee club." Santana said and walks down. "I want to do a song for a singer I respect a lot, Amy Whinehouse except for her doing drugs and drinking. I think she had a lot of issues she was dealing with which suck because I wanted to hear a new album." Santana said and added, "I want to sing Valerie and I know Puck could play the acoustic for it..." Puck got settled.. _

_**Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.**_

_**And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture.**_

_**Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.**_

_**Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer.**_

_**I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You.**_

_**Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy.**_

_**Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy.**_

_**Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.**_

_**Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.**_

_**And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture.**_

_**Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Valerie**_

_**Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie...**_

_Every really clapped for that and Santana then said, "I also want it to be known that I'm a Gay also I love Brittany." Santana said and Brittany smiled then link pinkies with._


	2. Chapter 2

_MEET Jana Berry_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Excuse me..." An English woman said dress in leather. "Hi I'm Jana Walk and I just heard the most wonderful version of Valerie I Loved Amy Whinehouse. I heard this is a show choir and I would like to audition." Jana said and Mr. Schuster was really happy then offered her to come in. "I'm a Junior and I mainly love Broadway but loves the blues and I will be singing Adele's Turning Tables..." Jana said _

_**Close enough to start a war**_

_**All that I have is on the floor**_

_**God only knows what we're fighting for**_

_**All that I say, you always say more**_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me**_

_**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I cant give you, what you think you gave me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_**Under hard? the skies I see ooh**_

_**Where love is lost, your ghost is found**_

_**I've lived a hundred storms to leave you**_

_**As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down**_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no**_

_**I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I cant give you, what you think you gave me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**Turning tables**_

_**Next time I'll be braver**_

_**I'll be my own savior**_

_**And if I'm the cause for me**_

_**Next time I'll be braver**_

_**I'll be my own savior**_

_**Standing on my own two feet**_

_**I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no**_

_**I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I cant give you, what you think you gave me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_**Turning tables, yeah**_

_**Turning ohh**_

_Rachel clapped the loudest and welcomed her with opened arms because she figured to keep friends close and her potental solo stealers closer. The thing Quinn found interesting was when Jana gave a death look to Finn who bow his head._

_So Quinn was just studying Jana as Puck walked around the corner.. "I know that look..." Puck said and Quinn didn't know what he was talking about. "You think Jana knows something about Finn." Puck said and Quinn confirmed it. "Get over it Finn has moved on." Puck said and Santana was pinky link to Brittany as they walked by Quinn._

_"You would so awesome." Brittany said and Santana responded, "You get me to get in touch with my awesomeness." _

_Later on Jana was at her locker and Quinn walked to her. "That was emotional what you sung." Quinn said and Jana turned to her. "Men and women suck really bad. No one believes in commitment anymore." Jana stated to Quinn and the blonde introduced herself to Jana who did the same thing. _

_"So Quinn Fabray, are you here because I gave the curly haired loser the evil eye?" Jana asked and Quinn was taken out of her game when she said. "I'm not stupid." Jana said and Quinn responded, "Obviously not." _

_"Look Quinn whatever this Finn has done to you, I could related but this Rachel I think she might be a friend and you mainpulate people. You want the information you go hurt Finn but if you touch Rachel I may not go to school longer but I will pummeled you within an inch of yoru life." Jana walked away and little did Quinn know that was Rachel's half-sister. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Meet Jana Berry_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Three_

_"She seems like you." Brittany said and Santana looked at blonde to explain herself. "She's very protective, she reminds me of you." Brittany said and Santana really looks at her then waves at Santana who nods. "She can't have you..."Brittany said possessivly as Rachel was about to sit someplace else. _

_"Rachel!" Jana yelled and Rachel hestiant then did so. "Do you always sit alone?" Jana asked and Rachel responded, "I was waiting for Finn but his practice is taken too long." "He seems nice..." Jana said and Rachel responded, "What brought you here?" Jana paused because she wants to tell her whose kid she is about when she's coming back. _

_"Family. Imagine for second you found out that you would adopted and then got a heads up that the woman who did it was coming here. You want to meet her for some reasons." Jana said and Rachel responded, "Judging by your voice tone you don't like this woman." Santana and Brittany sat next to her. _

_"So what's your angle?" Santana asked and Jana was taken back. "Santana..." Rachel said and Santana then added, "Look you have an angle not because your hanging around with Berry here but there's something else I get that vibe off of you." "Wow. I'm Jana and I have no intension of stressing you out Santana. I like your voice and maybe we should do a duet or Rachel." Jana was feeding her ego and said, "Look I'm like the enforcer here and even if I'm still pissed Rachel costing us Nationals she's still apart of this dysfunctional family. So I best know your not trying to fuck around with her emotions or any of this." Jana looks at Rachel and said, "So let's put our cards on our table...Rachel I'm your half-sister." _


	4. Chapter 4

_MEET Jana BERRY_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four  
"Hold on I have done bitchy things but you best explained yourself because calling yourself Rachel's sister after the last person who said she was her family left her..." Santana said actually in protective mode. " _

_"I was home in Manchester and my mums told me I was adopted, I understand that sometimes you can't have a baby but I wanted to know her. I called her up and she told me that I can't come to see her but she's coming here for some reason." Jana said and then pulled out a paper. She gave it to Rachel and the Diva looked up at her. _

_"Believe me Rachel I would love nothing more to lift the rest of my life in England." Jana said and Brittany looked at Jana carefully. "I love your jacket." Brittany said and Santana gave her girlfriend a look. "I believe her San, I wouldn't want to be here." Brittany said and Rachel responded, "Where are you living?" Jana told her about the hotel down the road and the Englishwoman was offered by Rachel to stay at her house. _

_"This was fun but I have to do somethings a little more interesting, I'm serious Jana the little diva can't be distracted or hurt by anyone or I will mess you up. We have Nationals and she's not a bad person" Santana said and walked away with Brittany who raised bye at them both. _

_Later on as they both enter the Berry household and the spare bedroom as her fathers gave the okay. Rachel loved her clothes and Jana loved the skirts of the Diva. _

_"I actually fancy your skirts, I mean there not for me because my bum is too big." Jana said and Rachel responded, "I like them and my dresses." "Most people I know show a little too much but you don't try, you wear what you like. I love leather because I feel like a rock star all the time." Jana said and Rachel wanted to know about her life. She told her about her adopted mom loved music and would play musicials from start to finish. "I loved how she played Wicked and...Miss Saigon. She wouldn't explain the songs to me, she would let me try to understand them." Jana said and Rachel told her about how she loves Barbara. "I have very little knowledge of her but I love the song, Don't Rain on my Parade..." Jana said and Rachel wanted to sing a duet with her right now. Jana was sharp a couple times but it was just fun and they felt down on the bed laughing. _

_"I love Adele. She fascinates me there's a song called Someone Like you..." Jana said and Rachel wanted to hear it. So Jana played it for her and Rachel believe the words was about recalling a hearbreak it reminded of losing Finn. She felt that after that break-up, she keeps asking the same questions, can she love him like that again? _

_The following morning Jana and Rachel Berry both came in as Quinn had a stare down with Jana. The first assignment was to sing a song from an artist who's the top 40 but a song that's not release...Everyone was stumped..._

_"That's actually a really hard assignment..." Kurt said and added, "Are you okay? That's going require research and..." "Mr. Schuster...Pink is on the top forty so I could sing this song..." Rachel popped up and surprise everyone with a song that Jana introduced which was 18 Wheeler which made everyone clap..._

_This was a first everyone was on the computer trying to find a song. Quinn was listening to the perfect song because she liked this challenge...The next day Quinn came in with a new look as she touched up her hair with pink bangs and the back was black. She did Teeth from Lady Gaga, when she was done Puck couldn't have clapped louder and everyone then joined in. Jana was up _


	5. Chapter 5

_Meet Jana Berry_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_Jana stood in front of everyone and sang Pink's Long Way to Happy which was taken very well. So everyone did there songs and Rachel was very happy with doing the assignment. Finn kept looking at Jana and remembered there very disturbing past together. As for Quinn there was something more that she wasn't saying...As the Berry sisters would in lunch the other day half of the glee club would there. Quinn had this urge to walk over and sit right across from her then Santana and Brittany came along with them. _

_"Aren't you popular today sis?" Jana asked and Quinn responded, "Is everyone going to the homecoming dance?" "Blaine and I are going..." Kurt said and Rachel responded, "Finn is going with me." "I'm going with Santana it will be our first dance together." Brittany said and Jana told that she's going alone. "Can't find anyone?" Quinn asked and Jana responded, "I keep calling that cute blonde from __**I AM NUMBER FOUR. **__He doesn't want to pick up." "Do you...Do you got a dress Rachel?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded that she didn't. "Why don't you come up with me and bring your sis along to find you a great dress?" Quinn asked and everyone looked at Quinn... "I think that's a great idea." Jana said and Rachel agree that it was. _

_Later on that night...Everyone was at the mall as Jana was looking in the clothing store across the way...It was Quinn every now and then who looked over to see Jana there trying to put together what her motivation was. _

_"I think you should get a dress that bring out your figure. You have a great body Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel really didn't know where this was coming from. "I don't mean to ask but...Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "I don't know. It just an impulse I got ever since I cut my hair. It's like that story of Sampson." "He cut his hair and lost all his power." Rachel said and added, "You haven't lost anything Quinn. I have lost a couple of things." Quinn turned to listened to this. "My look at what love is supposed to be..." Rachel said and turned to Quinn. "Finn has been on a website." Rachel said and Quinn wanted to hear this..Rachel told her that Jana had showed her the transcript..._

_Quinn opened the letter and started to read as her eyes popped out then got her really angry when she saw the dates. It was when he was dating her and Rachel. Rachel looked down because she felt so ashamed and Quinn sense that. Quinn put the dress down and gave Rachel a hug which caught the diva off guard. As Jana turned to this she knew her plan was working. As Jana turned there was Finn and know she got ready to set up stage two. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Meet Jana Berry _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Six_

_It was the day after finding out that Finn was a big perv...She was taking a look in her closet. She saw the shoes that she wore when Finn broke up with it at the funeral..._

_She pushed aside all of those clothes that she wore the majority of the year and started to put new clothes like tank-top, t-shirt, blouses and just above the knee dresses. What she had found out was like being in a car accident that wasn't her fought. _

_She put on new sunglasses that she got in the summer time with black pants. She put her heeled black boots and then a shirt which she had to admit made her tits big. _

_"Quinn Fabray!" Her mother said and Quinn looked up, "Hey mom." Quinn said to her and her mother asked, "What are you wearing?" "A Quinn Fabray re-creation." Quinn said as she opened and then closed the door. She got in her car and blast right out of the driveway as ten minutes passed. She enter school as she opened the door and then closed it. _

_Quinn thought if she's going to be the bad girl and dammit she's going to dress the part. She had her I-pod listening to Teeth by Lady Gaga which she did a good job with the other day. As she walked out from the drivers side of the car she closed it. _

_She walked inside the school and got some looks then noticed Kurt eyes could have came out of his head. Quinn took off the jacket and Kurt responded, "Very stunning." "Thank you." Quinn said as she walked away and went to her locker as she looked up to see Rachel around with her sister._

_The sisters walked to Quinn..._

_"You know if I'm going to be the bad girl and then I need to show it. However I want to offically take you up on an offer you gave me two years ago. I don't want to be that Quinn anymore, I want to be your friend." Quinn said _

_"This isn't a game to me when I offered you that and you turned me down..." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I'm going to earn it." Quinn took out her play as Rachel looked at the title page... __**Red by Quinn fabray... "I was working on it during the Summer" Quinn said **_

_"It's my spin on Little Red Riding Hood and there's songs in there. My mother pulled some strings and it's the school musicial. I want you to audition for Red." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Quinn while I'm BLOWN away that you wrote something like this, may I read it first?" Quinn shook her head yes and said, "Think of this..A breakthrough musical on your demo reel and we don't need Finn..." Quinn gave Rachel such a passionate kiss as she melted against the locker then walked away._

_"Well the good news is that the only witnesses was the three of us and you enjoyed that..." Jana said. Quinn smile because this was working. Quinn was going to seduce Rachel and will never let her go again because Quinn has always been in love with Rachel. You see Quinn did promised payback to Finn, she just delayed it a little bit but after finding out what Finn did during there own relationships...Game on..._


	7. The Twist!

_Meet Jana Berry_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_**My last reviewer wonder how did Jana come from nowhere? Commented that Finn was trash anyway and it's Rachel's fault for dating him...I love a review like that because it inspires me to right better...Let's start connecting this to General Hospital...Now originally I was going to connected Sam and Jason but...**_

_Rachel was listening to the music of one of the songs of __**RED...**__I promised you mom when i was young. I would never do anything to make you not proud of me. Guess that promise was never to be. Now my innocence is done. Don't be a ashamed when I choose not to love him anymore. When I know I'm with him I'm in for a big fall... _

_Jana and Quinn watched from the other side of the stage... __You never loved me. If you did then you would see. All I did was visit granny's house. Laid her down when she got so souse. I drove home wanting to be that good child...Then I met Joan...She makes my heart so wild. I love hearing her voice over the phone. I made sure I don't swear or have sex before I'm married. I go to church and pray every single sunday. You fixed me up with every Tom, Dick and Harry. I can't look at you when your this way..._

_Rachel stopped the music and there was a pair of clapping hands as Quinn gave her girlfriend a hug. "That was outstanding Rachel." Jana said and Rachel responded, "Quinn I don't be insulting but your really good." "I had this edit a lot my uncle is a huge musician and the only one on my father's side she still likes. All i did was tell him the story and he helped me." Quinn told Rachel and Jana looked down at her phone. Jana walked out of the backstage to the hallway and then to the parking lot. She took a breath._

_"Hello mom.." Jana said and Claudia Zaccahari was on the other end. "The business meetings have been slamming me left and right..." Claudia said and Jana asked, "Which business would that be?" Claudia smirk at her daughter's remark. "I hate that I have to lie to her about me being adopted..." Jana said and Claudia responded, "Listen if it ever got out that she was a Zaccahari she would be in danger. Shelby will keep to the story that you two are her children.." Claudia knew Jana hate this. "_

_Your grandfather would have been to suspicious if two babies just all of a sudden would up for adoption he all ready thought I was pregnant." Claudia said and Jana replied back, "Is it funny that the baby's daddy would later on turned out to be gay and married to another man?" "Yeah Hiriam was a good guy but Trevor Lasing was an asshole...Jana promised me you will never be as stupid as I was..." Claudia said and Jana responded, "Mum you would never stupid look at your life...You had one child because of a game you would playing and you had another because you actually care for the guy." There was silence. "Just take care of you sister..." Claudia said and so as the phone call was over...Jana walked in to see Rachel with the whole cast of Red as Jana join in the fun._


	8. Quinn suspicions

_Meet Jana Berry_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_Quinn and Rachel would in the room kissing like fools not trying to get the other naked just touching each other. Rachel was so afraid about this being a shomance but right now was enjoying it for all it's worth. As they stopped Rachel was all over her neck and up her ear. "Don't ever stop kissing me..." Quinn whispered to Rachel because this was nice pure initmacy and not I want to do it. Rachel was on top of Quinn and this was nice to be safe with someone. Rachel kissed down her neck and slid her tongue up it. This make-up session was going on for a while and they stopped because they had to rehearsal lines. _

_Rachel had her small legs wrapped around Quinn..._

_**"Joan I can't do this with you..I'm not that type of girl." Rachel read her line as Red and Quinn read her line as Joan... "You are that type of girl I've seen you with him you are so repressed that you don't know what a woman's touch could release in you but you believe something is better than this." **_

_Rachel looked at Quinn as Joan. __**"I just don't want you to go away if your disappointed when the thrill is gone, it's going to be me..." Rachel said as Red and Quinn looked at her she knew that wasn't just a line.. **__Quinn put down her script book.."Not a chance Rachel. I must be feeling something because I told you everything before and during Nationals last year." Quinn told her girl. "This isn't the Cheerio or the wannabe prom Queen. This is the real me. Most guys want to just stick it or get to that point but with you..." Quinn then started to go between the legs.. "I could get you off anytime I want..." Quinn said and then felt pleasure as well...___

_**"I will make it so you never forget me and if you could do without me then you will go through withdraws like an addict because you will crave me and I will never come back to you again..." Rachel memorized her line and **__the diva slowly finger her girlfriend to the point where she climax so many times. Rachel then was gentle to push Quinn back and tear off her shorts with the blonde's boots over the diva's shoulder...Jesus heard Quinn called for him..._

_As Rachel was eating her girl there was an intense hunger drawing over her as the Diva was tasting her girlfriend. Quinn's been holding back years of fake smiles for real orgasms and Rachel pushed Quinn's body till it all climax out of her. Rachel then took of her panties off then..._

_Jana came home and got the mail as Quinn and Rachel would in the living room giggling. "What have you two been doing?" Jana asked and Quinn responded, "Having sex..." "Quinn my sister doesn't need to know anything like that..." Rachel said and Jana looked on the television to see that Sonny Contihnos was arrested for attempt murder of Jasper Jax...She knew those names and then saw Claudia text..._

_**Sonny knows about Rachel and you. Jason Morgan came by to tell me that Sonny was coming here to deal the privacy of you two for ammo against your grand-father. Jason is actually a good guy because he pulled evidence of what Sonny did to Jax so he couldn't do anything...Be careful protect your sister...**_

_Jana was reading and Rachel asked, "Who was that?" _

_Quinn was staring at Jana as she was looking at the television and how she turned pale when she read the text right after. The blonde one knew something was wrong and if it was going to hurt Rachel she will be damn. _


	9. Jana and Puck

_Meet Jana Berry_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Nine_

_Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany had become closer to the point where they would the master mind behind the Sectionals win with Santana's rednition of Songbird and then a mash-up of Blow with Till the World Ends. The musicial was around the corner. _

_Rachel ran to Quinn and tackle her for a hug. "What's up honey?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded happy, "I'm tired." "That's a good thing." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I have to challenge myself to make sure my dedication to Glee Club and Red is the same. I feel like I'm in New York between going to the school and doing a musicial all ready. It feels even better because I have you as my supportive girlfriend." Quinn and Rachel share a kiss then Santana and Brittany walked to them. _

_"You guys break it up because I can't get my mack on until Brittany's cold is gone." Santana said and Quinn responded, "It's not my fault." So the four walked down the hall and saw Jana talking to Puck. _

_"Puck has no idea about your sister." Santana said and Quinn responded, "She's not all the other girls he's met because she won't let him get his mack on unless he's earned it. This should be fun to watch." _

_"Listen Puckerman we have been going out and I fancy you but if you want to stay in my good graces you will try a little harder." Jana said and Puck responded, "Like what?" "Sing to me make me want you." Jana gave Puck a kiss then walked off. The four waved at Jana as she walked by. Quinn stare at Jana walking by because that whole thing with the text has been brothering her and she didn't know how to tell Rachel. _

_**Author's Note: Sorry this is short but I have film to get on...It will be less hectic after september ninth...**_


	10. Discovery

_Meet Jana Berry_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part Ten_

_The musicial was over and there would mixed views but Rachel's singing and the story got the best part of the review. Mr. Schuster next assignment for everyone to sing a song that gets out how you feel about someone that's not good nor bad. _

_"Mr. Schuster I have a song..." Rachel said..._

_**Flashback...**_

_"Mum I know that Sonny is out on bail but that doesn't mean he's going after us. Rachel is got me and her fathers, I won't let Sonny touch my sister. I love her...Shelby will stick to the story that's she's her mother they will never know about you..." Jana said and the diva who had just woke up went back in to take that all in...As Jana cut the call, Rachel went back to sleep and then text Quinn...Quinn was sleeping over Santana's house and text Quinn to meet her at the park. _

_Later on the day, Jana was going to meet with Puck and so Rachel told Quinn about the phone call. Quinn had pulled out a folder with the name Sonny Contihnos as Rachel read everything about it..._

_**Present...**_

_Rachel first went to her phone and text someone...She then put a delay on it and then Quinn fake it like it was her that got the text...Then the music began_

_Rachel Sings:_

_**Close enough to start a war**_

_**All that I have is on the floor**_

_**God only knows what we're fighting for**_

_**All that I say, you always say more**_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb I can't breathe**_

_**So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me**_

_**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you what you think you gave me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_**Under haunted skies I see you**_

_**Where love is lost your ghost is found**_

_**I braved a hundred storms to leave you**_

_**As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down**_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb I can't breathe**_

_**So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,**_

_**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you what you think you gave me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_Jana got a text that said, "__**I know about Sonny, I know Shelby is not my mother...Who's our mother?" Rachel's text was...**_

_Rachel Sings:_

_**Next time I'll be braver**_

_**I'll be my own savior**_

_**When the thunder calls for me**_

_**Next time I'll be braver**_

_**I'll be my own savior**_

_**Standing on my own two feet**_

_**Flashback: **__"Are you a lie?" Rachel asked and Quinn was going to be insulted but then realized the diva's mind set. Quinn gave her a series of kiss and shook her head no. "You know what Mr. Shuster said I think Adele would be perfect even if it will be about your sister." Quinn told Rachel..._

_Rachel Sings: _

_**I won't let you close enough to hurt me,**_

_**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I can't give you what you think you gave me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_**Turning tables, yeah**_

_**Turning, oh **_

_Jana had tears in her eyes after that and Rachel felt like crying as she went to her seat, she started crying on Quinn's shoulders. Members of the club started to flock to her as Puck stayed back as Rachel's crying echo through the hallways. What was started out as a good year was looking so black. Quinn held her girl so hard and Santana gave Jana a dirty look. Yes the midget annoys her but if Quinn gives her okay then it's all good. _


	11. Rachel Meet Claudia

_Meet Jana Berry_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Eleven_

_Rachel was in her room locked up didn't want to see anyone but Quinn as Rachel knew that Hiriam Berry was her real father. Rachel still loved both dads she just wanted to be alone because of the betrayal from her sister. The illusion of never knowing who her dad was shattered because of Jana but when Quinn walks into her room everything is okay. The next two days Quinn pick it up and took her to school then was escorted by the bully whips from class to class. _

_"Thank you for doing this." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Look being lied to by your own sister counts as Bully whip protection." "I appericate it I know you hate..." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Hold on..." Santana pulled over to the side. _

_"First off I don't hate you I think you could be annoying but I never hated you all of that was about status. Secondly...My mother cheated on my father I just found out recently. I know what it feels like when a parent or family member betrays you." Santana said and added, "I want to tell you something your dads love you despite the lies and the bullshit. My mother doesn't talk to me only her new family. As for Jana I think you should hear her out and if she still pisses you off I'll go Lima Heights on her, Are we clear...Rachel?" Santana asked sternly. _

_Rachel shook her head and Santana responded, "You're be all right." As Rachel and Santana hand her off to Quinn who took her home. Rachel had been affection with Quinn and the blonde one told her that she didn't have to she knew that the Diva was going through a lot. As Rachel entered the room standing up was Claudia Zacchara. Rachel took a breath and saw this woman Jana was next to her. _

_"Rachel this is our mother Claudia Zacchara." Jana said with her english accent ever so strong. Rachel walked up to her and Claudia looked down at her daughter. Claudia looked over to see Quinn holding her hand ever so strongly. _

_"You must be Quinn." Claudia said and Quinn shook her hand. "Yes Quinn is very fierece when it comes to protecting Rachel." Jana said and Quinn agree with that statement. "Are you ashamed of me?" Rachel asked and Claudia responded, "Hun it was never about that. I was trying to keep you safe, Jana grew up in this life and I seen all of the trophies, all the competitions. I didn't want you to be tie to your family history..." Claudia said. "Do you murder people? Do you want me to be like you? I have a Broadway career to think about it and I don't want to be in thos activites." Rachel said as her way of meeting Claudia for the first time_

_**Author's Notes: I am still a little blocked but will be back soon to finish**_


	12. Rachel Meets Claudia Part Two

_Meet Jana Berry_

_By BornThisWay201f_

_Part Twelve_

_Claudia and Rachel went into a room where they both could be alone. _

_"You have an interesting life here. The one who's bullied is your girlfriend and you are the star of your show choir. You meet me and your not interested in continuing or have anything to do with your blood-line. Why is that?" Claudia asked and Rachel responded, "I have one dream and anything that doesn't fit with it. It doesn't make sesnes." Claudia took that in and then sat down. "Shelby was a mistake, I mean I knew what I was doing in my head but she was a mistake." Claudia said and added, "Do you have an idea of the hell I go through to get anything on you? I have to pay people through the nose and threatened a few of them just to get a performance. I have to say that Santana girl could sing really good but doesn't hold a candle to you." "Do you have other family?" Rachel asked and Claudia responded, "You have an uncle John who's dying to meet you. He plays the piano and could sing. I can't carried a tune not as good as you."  
_

_"You want to find out." Rachel said and Claudia giggled..."Get Jana and Quinn in here." Rachel said and Claudia agreed to that later. "It wasn't because you would ashamed of me." Rachel said and Claudia responded, "You are away for the madness that is becoming a Zaccahra. That girl in there loves you and Jana I know she pissed you off..." "I don't like being lie to." Rachel said and Claudia responded, "I'm not a saint Rachel, I'm far from it. I'm not a good person but one thing for sure I will do anything to protect my family even if it doesn't benefit me. I will do what it takes meaning what I have done. Especially that." "Okay." Rachel said and Claudia responded, "Okay?" "Do you have some of your clothes?" Rachel asked and Claudia laughed at that. "Actually yes. Even some of your girlfriend." Claudia said and Rachel responded, "What do you think about that Quinn?" Quinn and Jana walked in who's been listening in_

_The Berry household was filled with laughter that night and music. Rachel found out that Claudia can sing but just not well and afterwards Claudia went back to the hotel. Jana offered to join her. "Sorry sis your staying here with me because we have to win Nationals and you have to protect me." Rachel said and Jana responded, "I do. Don't I?" Rachel gave her big sister a hug and Quinn walked over to Claudia. "Hey! You take care of her." Claudia said and slipped Quinn a photo. Quinn looked it was Beth and everyone said there goodbyes. _

_Rachel came in with a short dress, stockings and heels with her girlfriend wearing old-school Quinn clothes with black boots as Jana would a Rachel reindeer outfit with mary janes. Everyone was commenting on these choices out outfits as they would doing the song selections. _


End file.
